Library or Grounds?
by queenofnegativity
Summary: Draco is admiring Hermione so much. He can't show Hermione what he truly felt but he just can't resist himself from refraining himself from her. He felt like a world without her shouldn't exist. No Voldemort interruptions. Just Romance.
1. Library Fight

**Title:** _Library or Grounds?_

**Fandom:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Author:** _imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Its owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N:** Hermione couldn't believe that she was enjoying her time with Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. And same to Draco as well. They were always fighting and teasing each other and didn't know that it was leading into something beautiful.

* * *

**Library Fight**

Hermione was in the library again. She was always there spending her time reading and studying for nothing. Their exams were already finished but there she was memorizing every word she reads to be important. Ron and Harry would always worry about Hermione because she won't even leave the library. They are worrying that she would not give time for herself to enjoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw a book entitled _A Guide for Quidditch Dreamers. _She really thinks it was ridiculous. _Ugh. Why is that most of the people loved flying? There isn't much fun there. If they want to be somewhere else, they could use portkeys and floo powder etcetera etcetera. But why flying? They could get themselves injured. _She thought of this when shaking her head at the same time.

Hermione was surprised when somebody grabbed the book from the shelves. She looked at the one who caught it. _Malfoy. Great. _She thought irritatingly.

"Hey Mudblood! How's it going? Spending your time here again? You could have just thought eating all of this books here. You won't even go outside." Draco said arrogantly. Hermione looked at the book in his hands.

"What? Oh… you want this book? What a surprise! Hermione Granger, the 'Ms. Know-it-all' is interested about Quidditch."

"Shut up Malfoy or I will hex you more than 10 yards away!"

"Why? Are you denying that you want Qudditch too?" he said sarcastically.

"And why do you care? What makes you think that I would like Quidditch? I think it would be such a stupid thing to do!" she under her breath. She's now on her nerves. She put out her wand and pointed it to Draco.

"Now, now… Careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen here. We are prefects for crying out loud. If you want a fight, let's do it outside. I would not want any trouble here. Lucky enough Ms. Librarian is not here." Hermione was so shocked. She can't believe that she's the one causing trouble. And she couldn't believe that Malfoy _don't' like trouble._

"I guess they are right to give you such a duty Malfoy. You are now an obedient wizard of Dumbledore. Wow. I'm surprised. _Draco Malfoy doesn't want trouble._ Is that really you?_" _she said sarcastically and laughed_._

Draco narrowed his eyes at her words. He looked at her face. He didn't notice before that Hermione was attractive and good to look at. He shrugged at that thought. There was silence but Hermione broke it. "What are you looking at?" Hermione said.

"Nothing. I am not Dumbledore's wizard! I just browsed your face and I'm not surprised that _nobody_ likes you." He lied arrogantly. He knew Hermione was pretty. He just hides that attraction for years. He just took pride in which is not good.

"Oh, you stupid mutt! Even if I don't have a boyfriend throughout these years, I don't really care as long as I have friends to count on! But I did have a boyfriend. If Cedric was alive he'll kill you right now. Unlike you. You don't have wonderful friends like mine." Hermione said irritatingly.

_Oh, Hermione. I would love to be your boyfriend. Please be mine. What? Did I just think of that? That filthy mudbood? Snap out of it Draco!_ He shrugged and disgusted about his thought. He couldn't believe that he had just got a crush on Hermione Granger.

"Well, I don't care about friends. Especially if I would think about _your_ friends. I would rather die at that point."

"Oh, I guess I'm not surprised that you don't value friends. You don't have a heart." Hermione said hardly.

_I have a heart Hermione! I would rather give it to you… I may not value friends but I value you. _Draco thought quietly. He snapped out of his distraction and thought of what to say.

"Huh. I don't care on what you will say now Granger. I'm going out of this library. It stinks! Maybe a mudblood shouldn't be where she is right now." _I guess you don't know Hermione. You smell like lilac and roses. When am I going to be with you?_ He is now smiling on his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He's now sure of his feelings that he's in love with Hermione Granger. The filthy mudblood and bookworm he once thought of.

"Arrrrgggghhhh.. Get out of here right now and don't come back! Eat that Quidditch book of yours and bring it to hell!"

_And I'll bring you to heaven_. Draco darted out of the library to the corridors. He thinks that having Hermione in the same room wasn't much a bad idea. It would be fun being with his secret love.

While Hermione in the library was still irritated with Draco, she just fixed her things and carried the book she wants. She darted out of the library too. She still thinks of Draco's words but forgot it. She remembered his face and thought of how handsome he was. _But just next to Cedric's! He's still the most wonderful guy. Not arrogant like Malfoy. He may be beautiful but still the most stupid, arrogant and the most hateful person I've known in this world!_ She thought angrily.

She walked through the Prefect's Common Room and told the password. When she got in, she saw Draco Malfoy on the sofa smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I know it was short but I hope you liked it. I will update this as soon as possible. And I would try to make it longer. Thank you for reading :) R&&R


	2. Amazement

**Title: Library or Grounds?**

**Author:**_ imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N:** Hermione didn't expect that Draco would do such thing. It turns out that everybody was so amazed on what happened on that day. Reviews please! Thank you :)

* * *

**Amazement**

Hermione darted across the room and headed for the table where she left her things before she went for the library. She turned to look at Draco again and to her surprise he was now looking at her with wonder. When Draco realized that Hermione was also looking at her, he turned to look at the fireplace and began to be awkward with the silence. Hermione broke it.

"What a big surprise. You hadn't greeted me yet with your insults. About the thing in the library, lucky there's no one there. Well, if somebody was there I hope that there would be no gossips—"

"I'm sorry about a while ago." Hermione was so shocked. She hadn't thought of Malfoy apologizing to her. It was just so unbelievable.

"I mean, I really wasn't sorry but I did promise my mother that I would change for her. But don't think about anything me and you. That's impossible."

"Oh, your mum must be so proud for you saying sorry to me. And I can't believe that a Slytherin mother would also be worried about her son's attitude." She said sarcastically. Draco was a bit hurt when he's mother's name was mentioned. Even if he was a bastard, he loved his mum more than his life.

"You don't know her. She's the most caring mum." Draco was so surprised that he had just turned melodramatic which is really weird for Hermione. She smiled. Draco was so amazed but snapped out of the distraction again. "Well, I said I was so sorry! And this what you're going to repay me? Sarcastic words? I never should have agreed with my mom being in my nicest behavior."

Hermione was now guilty. Guilty because he had just hurt Draco's feelings about his mum. He's right though. She doesn't know his mum so she had no right on saying those things. _Oh, what a mess 'Mione! What have you done? It turns out that you are the bad one at all._ Hermione thought guiltily.

"I—I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean to hurt you that way. I'm sorry about the thing that I told you about your mum." Draco was surprised. She hadn't thought of Hermione would be sorry for him. By that, he was filled with happiness but of course he won't show it. He still showed he's arrogance. He was amazed again be Hermione telling him darling words which are really comforting.

"Uhm, you know Granger we should stop all this rubbish. Forget about the library. Why don't you do your own thing now and I'll do mine?" he suggested. _Wow. You really cared about me. Thank you Hermione. I loved your gift._ He thought and then smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Don't think of anything else! Well… I admit that I'm a bit worried about hurting you but it was just because your mother! Nothing else." Draco was now smirking. Hermione can't believe it. "And like what you've said a while ago, don't think anything 'bout _me and you_. Coz' it's _impossible._" Draco frowned at her words. Truly, he believed that it was really impossible having her and him together and he felt like crying about it.

_Oh Merlin! When would I get to be with the one I love?_ He thought with sorrow. He thought about what to answer Hermione but went speechless. He had just ignored her and darted to his bedroom. He wanted to hide his agony for never having Hermione on his life.

On the other side, Hermione was still worried about Draco. She never thought that she could hurt him like that. _Why do I care with him so much? He's nothing but a stupid mutt. But he felt like crying. Was it just all about my words or about something else? I never imagined that he would look through my eyes like with… with… __**care.**_Hermione wondered about Draco's gaze. It can also be compared to Cedric's warm eyes full of love and care. But she shrugged at the thought. She would never imagine that and she shouldn't. It was very impossible for Draco to fall for her which she never thought that Draco did.

***

The next day, the sun was shining brightly. Padma Patil and Hannah Abbot greeted Hermione in the Prefect's Common Room.

The girls moved out of the room and stopped because they saw Harry and Ron heading for them.

"Hey guys!" Padma screeched.

"Hi." Harry and Ron said.

"Well, see you later then. Bye Harry, Ron, 'Mione." Hannah dismissed.

"So how's it going 'Mione? Got Draco into a painful hex again?" Ron snorted and laughed. And Harry joined his laughter.

"I'm afraid not." Hermione said naughtily. She remembered Draco's agonized face last night but tried to forget it. Anyway she's now with her best friends so she should not worry. Besides it was just Malfoy.

***

"Look at me Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"What did Malfoy did to you?" Harry continued.

"He did nothing. Wait a minute, how did you two just come up with that idea?" Hermione asked.

"Look at yourself 'Mione, you look horrible."

"I do?" she wondered.

"And look at him! He's giving you dirty looks like he wants to come here and strangle you!" Ron shrieked with irritation.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. Even if she doesn't like what she feels, she really is worried about hurting Draco's feelings. She doesn't know why but she gets to the fact that she felt sad when she saw Draco's agony last night.

Nearly, she doesn't know that Draco is sad because of her. He is sad because he thinks that there's no possibility that he and Hermione would be together.

***

"What's wrong with you Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at the Gryffindor table?" Goyle asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. And why do you care? Mind your own business! Say your apology now!" Draco shrieked.

"Sorry Draco." Crabbe and Goyle chorused.

"Stupid gits." He muttered.

He looked at the Gryffindor table again and searched for Hermione but turned away because he found out that 'Potty and Weasel' was looking at him with monster eyes. _Argh. Why is everybody disturbing me looking at a very beautiful view?_ He thought irritatingly.

"Hi Draco. How's your day?" Pansy greeted with darling words for Draco.

"Oh, Pansy! What are you doing here? Go back to your friends." _Idiot. I don't like you._ He thought back.

"Aww, Drake. Aren't you happy to see me?" Pansy said in a seductive way. Draco thinks it was disgusting unless Hermione does it to him. Draco thinks that why can't she get the fact that he doesn't like her? _Ugh._

"Don't bother me. Go away. You're disturbing me." He said.

"Oh, sorry my Draco. I didn't mean to—"

"And will you please don't call me 'my Draco'? It's disgusting. I'm not even yours. Draco said with annoyance and disgust. _Only Hermione could call me that way._ He thought naughtily and went back to the situation.

"Whoa. Ohhhhhh… You can have me Pansy!" the others in the table teased.

Pansy shot an angry look at everyone at the table and frowned at Draco. She's hurt with his words.

"I hate you!" She shrieked at Draco. And he just rolled his eyes. Pansy walked out of the Hall. Draco's eyes were at the Gryffindor table again and narrowed his eyes because Harry's arm is around Hermione's shoulders.

***

"It's okay 'Mione. Don't be sad. Well, it's really not a bad deed at all." Harry smirked.

"Yeah. Well, seriously Hermione. You are really worried about him? That's a pleasant surprise." Ron cheered sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Ronald! You don't understand me. You know how I hate hurting people's feelings." Hermione said with a frown.

"Hermione, it's just Malfoy. Don't worry about it." Ron said and he reached out so that he could touch Hermione's cheek. Draco's eyes narrowed and turned his hands into fists. And then he stood up because Hermione is now hugging with Harry and even worse he let Harry comfort her.

_Ohh. I can't take this anymore! Why can those bloody gits can touch her like that? While me can't? calm down Draco. Just come up with an idea._ He thought angrily. He has such a bad temper.

People were so surprised when they saw Draco walking towards the Gryffindor table. Crabbe and Goyle tried to follow him but he stopped them. All the witches and wizards that belong to the Gryffindor house had their eyes popped out because of their surprise that Draco Malfoy is heading to the Golden Trio. He stopped in front of them.

"Granger." He said with a sigh. Hermione pulled out from the hug she made from Harry. Then she turned to look at Draco.

"Why?" she asked with a small voice. Harry hovered himself for protection and Draco doesn't like it.

"Can we talk for a while?" He said this without thinking. It was just an excuse so that she can stop hugging Harry. "We will talk about something urgent." He said.

"Oh. Kay?" Hermione was surprised that Draco was really there in front of the 'enemy's' table.

"Come with me to the Common Room." _I'm no better at this excuse but it is more relieving that you will be away with those bloody gits Hermione. If you want some comfort, let me do it for you._ He thought happily.

Hermione shot a glance at her best friends and they nodded but Ron had a few words for Draco of course. She sighed. The Gryffindors were still amazed by Draco's deed.

"Hang on a minute Malfoy. If you are planning to hurt her, back off now because me and Harry will do anything just to protect _our_ Hermione. Even if it's going to take us to detention. Handle her with _care_." Ron threatened Draco with confidence. Hermione snorted.

"Stop it Ron." Hermione was amazed by how Ron cared about her. "He can do nothing to me." She raised her wand and winked at them. Harry giggled.

"Huh. I will do nothing to her Weasel. Didn't I just mention that we'll just 'talk'? And it's out of your business now. We are prefects of this school for crying out loud. And don't threaten me; maybe I'll just hex you 8 yards away." Draco said with arrogance.

_Of course I will do nothing to her. I can take care of her more than you do._ He thought and narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ron.

"As if I'm not a prefect too! If it's about the school, let me join in." Ron answered.

"Well, I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl. If you don't mind we'll have a conversation _privately." _He snarled.

"Granger, are you coming or not?" he said pretending to be irritated with Hermione. She followed him with no words at all. They walked through the corridors. And found Pansy waiting on the Prefect's Common Room door.

"Why are you with her?" Pansy asked irritatingly and gave Hermione an angry glance. "Don't tell me you liked this bookworm more than me. She's a 'mudblood' Draco."

"And so? It's out of your business Pansy! And what if I did like her? It's out of your business too. Get out of my way or I'll hex you." He threatened.

"C'mon Granger, don't mind her. Let's talk." Pansy was so surprised with what she heard. He handled his words with Hermione without arrogance. It was pleasant to hear.

But Hermione was more surprised. And even more because Draco held her hand and darted to the door. He whispered the password and got in the room. Draco looked at her and sighed. Hermione still can't believe that she is holding hands with her worst enemy in the world.

They were so amazed on what just happened on that day. People were surprised with the coming of Draco Malfoy on Gryffindor's table, Pansy with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry and Hermione and of course Draco and Hermione.

Hermione was amazed about Draco's deeds that day and so does he. Hermione wondered what is he going to talk to her about. All she knows, Draco doesn't have plans on taking away his hands entwined with hers. Amazement takes place.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think about this chapter? Review please. I really worked hard for this. I sacrificed my homework. Haha. Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 coming up :)


	3. Lover's Quarrel

**Title: Library or Grounds?**

**Fandom:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Author:** _imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N:** Guys, sorry about Chapter 2: Amazement. Some of you had noticed some mistakes and I really apologize for that. I already changed that chapter in a proper way. Pansy and Ron are now prefects so don't shout at me anymore. Haha. I have no plans of getting a beta reader **yet**. But don't worry because beyond those mistakes I'll still make the chapters pleasing to all the readers. Anyway, in this chapter, Hermione will notice changes on Draco's actions. She will notice that Draco is getting near her if boys will talk or even get some touches on her. She thinks that it may be an excuse but still impossible for him liking her. They will get a fight because of Hermione being close to boys and they will not notice that they just had a _Lover's Quarrel_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Lover's Quarrel**

Draco was surprised because Hermione didn't pull her hand away from his and he was happy about that. But he wished for more. He wants to hug her like Harry did, touch her burning cheeks and her soft hair and of course kiss her lovingly. _Draco, you're thinking of impossible things again. She doesn't like you okay? Now, what will you tell her? Oh, Merlin!_ Draco thought nervously.

"Okay, Malfoy. What?" Hermione glared at him.

"Uhh.. Okay.. Wha—"

"If this is about last night, well I really admit that I was _sorry_." Hermione said soothingly. Draco felt nice and then he smirked.

"You are still thinking about last night Her—er, Granger?" _Oh crap. When am I allowed to call you by your name?_

Hermione laughed and Draco was thrilled. "Did I just hear Draco Malfoy attempting to call me by my first name? And not a bloodsucking nickname?" she laughed again.

"Well… I was going to say Hermione _mudblood_ but didn't continue." He said again nervously. _Ugh. You got me 'Mione. What? Did I just call her what?_

"Oh, Malfoy." She said softly. "Stop pretending. I know that you want the hobby to call me Hermione. Well, you just got your wish. Why don't you call me Hermione, and I'll call you Draco. What do you think Malfoy?" _Why am I being friendly to him? Draco, I always wanted to stop all this rubbish now. I wanted to be friends with you but you are always stopping me to do so._

"What?" he answered with wonder but deep inside he was jumping with joy.

"I just told you. You heard it." She said sheepishly. "Well, if you don't want the agreement, you can call me by my last name but don't ever call me a _mudblood_ again. You don't know how that hurts. Please _Draco_? I'm begging now. I can't believe I'm doing this but just… _PLEASE?_" she begged with agony in her eyes. Hermione really can't believe what she's doing but she really felt like being soft to Malfoy since she is Head Girl and he is Head Boy why not?

Draco is now feeling guilty on what things he just did to her. He's now sad because he just hurt Hermione and she's sad about the 'mudblood' thing.

"Oh. Sorry Granger—uhh, _Hermione._" He said with disbelief. "I won't do it again. Sorry for hurting you and the other things I just did to you." Hermione smiled at his words.

"Draco! That's the best thing I've ever heard you say yet. I don't believe it! I'm really happy. Thank you for understanding." She rejoiced and hugged Draco.

Draco was really shocked of what she did. He's now filled with happiness. Hermione just hugged him and he felt amazing. Hermione was also shocked because Draco hugged her back. Draco wrapped his hands around her waist. _Wow. That was something!_ Hermione cheered on her mind. Then she pulled away from the hug. Draco felt bad. _Why did you pull away? I'm still enjoying it._ Draco thought irritatingly.

"So does that mean we're friends now?" Hermione is smiling and Draco _again_ felt amazing.

"I—I think so?" Draco said with a questioning look. Without even thinking he moved near Hermione and wrapped his arms on her waist again and placed his hands comfortably on her back. Hermione was shocked. She raised her right eyebrow and Draco laughed. She looked at his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm, I'm still enjoying hugging you Her… Hermione. Can I have another one?" he said softly without arrogance on his voice. Hermione gave him a questioning look and a smile. Suddenly, she brushed her hands on his arm and turning it into a one satisfying hug. Draco smiled because she didn't disagree or put any meaning on what he said. She gave the hug _for a new friend of hers_.

_A friend._ He sighed. Hermione pulled away now but still Draco's arms were still on her waist. Draco raised his right hand and touched Hermione's free hair and tucked it under her ear. He placed his hands again on where he wanted it to be.

"Don't have plans of pulling away do you?" Hermione made a soft giggle.

"Not yet." Then he laughed.

"I never thought that you would be this fun to be with Draco." She smiled. "You know you should this everyday and make it a habit."

"What? Hugging you closer? Like this?" He said seductively and pulled Hermione closer and their faces were now inches apart. Hermione blushed like her cheeks are burning.

"No, silly blonde. Being nice and smiling. You look fantastic. Just like now." He flushed a little bit and Hermione touched his cheek with her left hand. "So! What are we really going to talk about?" she snapped and put away Draco's hands. Draco is like waking up from a wonderful dream. He jumped a little. Hermione chuckled.

"Uhmm.. Well, actually Hermione I'm going to teach you _manners_." He grimaced.

"Me? Manners? That's quite impossible. I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe I should be the one who's going to teach you that."

"Well, that's nonsense."

"What did you say?"

"If you are really acting like 'Head Girl'," Hermione could hear the quotation marks. "Then why do I see you and Potter having _Public Display of Affection_ then?" he snapped.

"What?! Draco, that's just a friendly hug. There's no meaning inside it. And Harry is just comforting _me._" Draco grimaced on how Hermione says his name over and over again. _She's getting used to it_. He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Oh. Nothing. Anyway, even if he's comforting you, you should not do it in public. People are glancing at you and you didn't notice? They just thought of Hermione Granger as a decent woman and this is what you are going to show them? That's a crap Hermione." He said not smiling anymore.

"I can't believe you have just said that. I'm still decent and that's not going to change. Harry is just being nice to me as well as Ron. And would you please stop intervening on our relationship as best friends? Draco, it's just normal. You're being old-fashioned. Is that what your parents taught you?" she said with narrowed eyes.

_No, they haven't taught me that. And I'm not old-fashioned. Look Hermione, I'm just jealous. _He answered Hermione's question on his mind. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm just telling the truth. It's not nice to see the Head Girl lingering with boys. It's not decent."

Hermione gasped. "How could you tell that to me?! Oh, you did it again! You hurt me. I thought you wouldn't do it again and I trusted you with that."

"I'm sorry Hermione. It was just that…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind. Just forget what I said a while ago."

"No I won't. You still hurt me. It's not that easy to forget." She snarled.

"Ugh. Why is it so hard dealing with you?!" he shouted.

"Huh. You are the one who started this fight. Oh, and Draco you too are not decent." She smiled evily.

"What? Why? What did I do?" he said with wondering eyes.

Hermione laughed. "You just had the Head Girl hugging you and hugged her back. She pulled away but pulled her back. And one last thing. You seduced me." Hermione snorted and laughed again.

"Wha—What?!" Draco's eyes are in horror. He remembered what he just did a while ago. He had a wonderful memory but didn't he ever think that Hermione was now _nearly_ aware that he liked her? He gasped loudly.

"Did I just did that?" he asked himself.

"I'm afraid yes, sir." Hermione smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone and that's a promise. I won't tell anyone that Draco Malfoy just hugged me and now my newest friend. A new member of my heart." Hermione touched her heart with her right hand and touched Draco's face with the left one.

Draco felt contented. He didn't think that Hermione just told him that he's a member of her heart. But as a _friend_. _Ugh. Friend. Right._ He thought.

"So tell me, do you ever get plans of sitting down? My legs are aching." She chuckled.

"Oops. Sorry." He chuckled back.

They sat and Draco moved closer to Hermione. They talked about themselves and they even played 20 questions to know each other. Time passed and they haven't noticed it. They just had fun talking to each other with a little bit of flirts. Draco shrugged but smiled at the memory. Draco moved a little when he heard the door crack.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione answered.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright. Harry and I are so worried about you. You have been gone for long. It's lunch time." Ron's eyes searched for Draco.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Dra—err Malfoy and I had been in a huge huge argument and he's no match for me." Hermione turned and winked at Draco. He chuckled quietly and Ron noticed.

"What's funny Blonde Head?" he asked and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I'm so glad you beat that git. I thought you are now in danger so I came by and rescue you." He said sarcastically and giggled. Hermione laughed. Ron made a hug with her and she hugged him back. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Take your hands off her Red Hair." Draco snarled. Ron raised his eyebrow and was confused.

"Why? It's none of your business Malfoy. I'm her best friend." Ron said with pride. And Hermione smiled.

"Could you stop it both of you? Malfoy, get a life. Have your apologies to Pansy now. And that's an order. If you won't follow, I won't be agreeing with what we have just talked about a while ago. And you Mr. Prefect, stop shouting at him that way. He is Head Boy and you have no right. I am the only who has a right to order him on what to do. Am I right Malfoy?" she said hardly. She turned to look at him and smiled apologetically and mouthed "sorry". Draco smiled on his mind.

"Suuure, mudblood. You can count on me." Draco coughed. "I just can't believe I'm following you. Oh, well… I have to follow right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm on my way to Pansy but remember mudblood, we have a meeting tonight so don't be late or I'll hex you right away." He shrugged but still hoping that Hermione would agree.

"Sure, sure." She said with no feelings. Draco darted out the room. Hermione sighed.

"It's just so nice that it's a weekend. What's up Ron? Did you just come over to save me? Really?" she asked teasingly.

"No, of course, I know you can handle him with that freaky wand of yours. Harry's scar is burning again by the way." Ron shrugged.

"Is he okay?" she nervously asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he was fine but he always denies what he truly feels. I'm a bit worried 'Mione." He said frowning.

"Yeah. I know." She sighed. "I am too."

***

"Hey Draco!" Draco turned to look at Blaise Zabini calling at him from the corridors and he half smiled.

"Sup?"

"Still the same. How was your sleep? I heard Parkinson was stomping and shouting all over last night at the Prefect's place." He smirked.

"Huh. I don't even know why she did it. I don't like her anymore. What's with her? It's really freaky but I'm grateful of the Patil twins put a _Silencio_ charm at her." He smiled.

"That was crazy Draco and—what?" he cut his words for a second. Draco followed his gaze into a beautiful lady carrying a pile of books. "You know, Granger is great to look at though especially when she arranges her hair like that always. And can't she get rid of those books for just a day? She looks beautiful today and the books ruined it. Don't you think?" he stated the words so fast and Draco stared at him with disbelief.

"What? You just called Granger beautiful? Wow. That's a new word from you Blaise but I totally disagree." _Of course I would disagree. She's not just beautiful. She's amazing and fantastic. I would probably prefer __**hot**_**. **_Wait, did I just say that?_

"Of course you would. What's your class?" he snapped. He didn't listen to Blaise. He just gazed at Hermione and got a little irritated with boys' eyes surrounding her. _I'm the only one who has the right to look at her that way_.

"Uhm, Draco? Got into Granger's spell too?" He bursted a laugh.

"Stop that." He narrowed his eyes.

"So what's your class as what I've asked you a while ago?" Draco looked at his schedule and beamed a wonderful smile. _Potions. Great. A class with her._

"Potions." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh. See you in Charms." He waved goodbye to Draco and he just ignored him. Blaise was now used to it. Being friendly with Draco was a very difficult task to do. Except for Hermione of course. Anything is possible with her.

He eyed Hermione suspiciously and followed her. They were in the same class after all so there's no worry of following. He glanced at his surroundings and noticed that no one was at the corridors anymore but it's a bit early for class so he still had a chance to cope up with Hermione.

"Hey, sexy." He laughed.

_Oh Merlin! It's Malfoy! I mean, Draco! Maybe he'll just tease me about my hair. Ugh. What to do now?_ Hermione thought with panic in her eyes. Draco seemed to worry when she moved in front of her and looked through her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"Uhm, no. The books are just heavy I think." He laughed.

"You know, you're really interesting. I never thought of the most intelligent witch of Hogwarts to be having a hard time carrying heavy books while she can levitate it. There's no reason of having a hard time Gran—Hermione." Hermione felt her cheeks burn. _Why haven't I thought of that?!_

"Well, I'm just afraid for these books. I'm quite careful about them." She said convincingly.

"Okay. Just levitate it. Sorry if I can't help you. I'm still the Prince of Slytherin right now." He smirked. "But I'll promise to be _your_ Draco later on." He winked at her. She giggled.

"Well at least you're guilty. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the books levitated in the air.

"See you in class!" he shouted as he ran towards the dungeons.

"Ugh." Hermione followed him with her books following her too.

***

It was now lunch time and Draco was looking at the students entering the Great Hall. For sure, he was waiting for someone. Obviously. He sighed but suddenly he was feeling angry and wants to find someone to yell at. He saw Hermione with someone. Not with Harry and Ron but with George. Or was it Fred? Anyway, the boy's hand was at the back of Hermione and they were laughing as if no one was around. His eyes narrowed. He doesn't want the view.

_Why can Weasleys hold her like that?! They are no beautiful to me. They just have those freaky red hairs with stupid faces! Arrrggghhh. Hermione is going to shut the hell out of me. I'm going to yell at her. Ugh._

He thought angrily.

Hermione set a glance at him and she nodded. He didn't greet her back. _How rude._ Hermione thought.

_I thought you are my Draco? Why are you still arrogant and stupid?! Just be thankful that I had this admiration for you. Or else I'll jinx you hardly! Wait 'Mione. Admire him? Okay. Relax. Not love. Right. Just a crush. Just a crush. Just a—" _she narrowed her eyes while she sat down beside George at their table. _Well, I think I'm wrong! This is love!_ She just saw Draco having his arms wrapped around the shoulders of Pansy. This is not good.

_Well, let see. You are not the only one who's allowed to flirt._ He smirked. Hermione is getting irritated. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed her and unwrapped his hands around Pansy.

"Where are you going honey?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Shut up Pansy." He snarled and darted out the hall.

"What's with him?" Blaise asked. "He just suddenly turned bad." He laughed and Pansy frowned.

***

"Wait up Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" he shouted at the corridors. Lucky enough everyone was at the Great Hall. But Hermione didn't turn around. "Would you look at me this instant! I'm ordering as Head Boy!" he shouted sheepishly.

Hermione stopped and turned around. She can feel the tears coming.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" he snarled.

"And what are you doing?" her voice was cracked but answered back.

"What? You are asking me? Well, let me tell you. I just saw you flirting with that Red Hair and.. and.. _I didn't like it._"

"Well, I didn't like it when you're doing it to Pansy too. _It hurts_." Draco saw a tear fell from her eye. He was in shock. _She's jealous! Thank Merlin, she's jealous! She loves me. I think? Anyway, she's jealous but I hurt her. Ugh, Draco, when are you going to just do things right?_ He thought and then frowned.

"I'm so—"her sentence was cut off because Draco pulled her and kissed her. _That did it. _ He thought naughtily. The kiss was gentle of course. Hermione broke it and stared at his eyes but Draco pulled her again and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and suddenly felt satisfied. He broke away and breathed heavily. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed but opened it slowly. The both of them smiled.

"What?" he asked whimsically.

"I think that we just had our quarrel. It's a special one. Jealousy was involved." She laughed with disbelief.

"I told you I'm going to be your Draco." He said sweetly.

She chuckled. "Well… Can I be your Hermione?" she asked softly.

"You already are." He vowed.

They hugged each other tight and showed their most wonderful smile.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Liked it? Well, I'm sure you did not because you **loved it**_**. **_Joke. Anyways.. Reviews! Chapter 4: Quidditch coming up :) R&&R


	4. Quidditch

**Title:** Library or Grounds?

**Fandom:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Author:** imaginative paint

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Its owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N:** So.. this is Chapter 4. I hope no flames will be given. Just comment. If you don't like it, just say… I didn't like it. No foul words. I'm begging. :D Okay, so there's Quidditch in my story. Gryffindor House was already a winner so they are waiting for Slytherin and Ravenclaw to check who won and then the winner will be Gryffindor's opponent. Pansy did something that didn't please Hermione. Draco and Hermione will get into a fight. After the fight, they will declare themselves as secret lovers. :)) I don't know how I wrote this but just read it. The rain scene is great. Promise. :) Reviews!

* * *

**Quidditch**

"Hermione!" Harry shouted with panic.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione was worried.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with wonder.

"I'm talking about you walking out of the Great Hall. I was worried about you. I thought you were in danger."

"Granger can't be in danger. That should be impossible." She said shaking her head with a laugh.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm absolutely fine. I just darted out the room because uhm—"_I spent time with my Draco. That's nice Hermione. _She thought with a giggle. Harry was annoyed by her sudden giggle.

"Yes?" He urged.

"Uhm.. well.." _What are you going to tell him Hermione?! You can't just tell him that your worst enemy is your special someone._ She laughed and then silenced. "Uhh.. actually Harry.. I know this is silly but I'm worried about my book left on the corridors?" She lied with a question mark at the end of her sentence. Harry laughed.

"Too much of being a bookworm eh?" He chuckled again.

"I guess so." She answered softly. Hermione obviously doesn't like the thought of lying to her best friends. She's afraid of their reactions and don't want to be friends with her anymore. And worse. He was not just an ordinary guy. He's Draco Malfoy for God's sake! Prince of Slytherin. A _pureblood_.

***

Hermione was along the corridors and have heard everyone talking about Quidditch. The game between Ravenclaw and _Slytherin_. And then, who may be the winner of that match would compete with Gryffindor, who won against Hufflepuff last time. Hermione was also thinking about the Quidditch game and bumped onto someone. She was falling but he caught her.

Their position was like in the end of the dance. The boy's hands were on her back guiding and the girl's body was slanting. Their eyes were on shock. People are now looking at them. Some of them were giggling and teasing. Some are now making gossips and grouped around them to see the scenery. Most of them thought that _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_ looked good as couple.

They froze at the moment and then stood up. _Great._ Hermione blushed which turned her face into tomato red. She looked at Draco and he was also looking at her with panic in his eyes.

"Th—Thank you Dr—Malfoy. Thanks for catching me." She said softly.

"Yeah. Be careful next time. Look at your steps all the time and don't make a habit of being out of your mind. Stay alert." He said seriously. People are amazed on how Draco reminded her.

"What are you looking at? Move now or I'll give you all detention! Mind your own business." He growled at the people around them. The people walked away and were obviously afraid of Draco.

"Seriously Hermione! What were you thinking? I was really worried. Or you just don't care even if you tripped over or something. Do you?" She grimaced.

"Wow. You're really worried? No kidding?" She giggled and turned serious when she saw Draco narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Actually I was thinking about your match with Ravenclaw but I never thought of bumping onto someone who's really beautiful." She giggled but he's still serious. "Aww, c'mon Draco! It was just that. It's no big deal." She explained.

"No big deal? Of you falling down? They will laugh at you Hermione. The Head Girl is clumsy. I'm sure they will think of that." He shrugged at that thought. "And then, you will be hurt. I'm really sure of that. I've done it once but not this time." He admitted. She smiled.

"Thanks for your concern Draco."

"Just… just be careful alright? I hate it when you're hurt."

She smiled with his words again. She just can't resist smiling. She is so happy to have Draco in her life.

"So Hermione, what are we?"

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing." _Hermione will you be my girlfriend? Ugh. It's a bit corny. Hey! Uhm, Hermione.. since you have already kissed me, are you my girlfriend now? Argh! That's disrespectful Draco. Wow. I already knew the meaning of __**respect**_. _Great improvement._

"What are you thinking?" she asked with wonder.

"Oh, well.. uhh.. you're going to Quidditch right?"

"Uhm, I don't know Draco. I'll try."

"Please come. I want you to be there. Please?"

"I said I'll try."

"Why? Do you have plans? Are they more important than me? Or are you going out with your bloody best friends? I don't care if they're not there, I want you." He said irritably.

_No improvement. He's still Draco Malfoy. Arrogant. _"Okay. I'll come. For you." Hermione said with disappointment. She's frowning because she is thinking on how to change Draco's personality. She wants him to be like Harry or _Cedric_. She wants him to be nice to everyone.

***

"C'mon Malfoy! Give it your best shot. Let see then." Ron hissed with hate to Draco while he's watching the match. He really does hated Draco so much which made Hermione frown.

Hermione was so sad knowing that her friends hated Draco. How can she share her feelings with Draco to her friends while they are busy talking bad things about him? _Because they didn't see his true personality yet and it's my job to let them see it._ Hermione thought desperately. Of course, she wants everything in order before she and Draco could be together. _Officially._ Hermione sighed.

While playing, Draco glanced at the Gryffindor side and was glad that Hermione is watching the match but his eyes suddenly furrowed when he saw Hermione getting out of her seat. He frowned. _Isn't she going to see me win? Catch the snitch? Oh, yes because I'm neither Potter nor her stupid dead lover Cedric Diggory. I'm just someone she kissed._ He thought sadly. He was really sad about that thought but suddenly alarmed because the snitch showed.

He followed the snitch. It was wicked fast. He heard the Ravenclaw seeker following him, aiming also for the snitch. He reached for the snitch and he got it! The Ravenclaw seeker groaned in defeat.

"Draco Malfoy caught the snitch! That gives Slytherin 180 points! Slytherin wins!" the announcer cheered loudly. The Slytherins cheered for the team and shouted.. 'Malfoy! Malfoy!'. Draco smiled a bit for their victory. They won because of him. But he frowned suddenly.

"What makes you sad Drake? Man that was awesome. Did you see that Ravenclaw boy's face? He seemed jealous because he can never defeat you!" Blaise cheered for his friend.

"But I can never defeat Harry Potter." He murmured with no feelings at all. _Hermione left because she thought that even if I won, I can never ever defeat Harry Potter. I know she really thinks of this that's why she left. Just wait for me to match up with you Potter you will cry after the championship._ He thought angrily. He found himself on his fists.

"Hey man, why are you clenched on fists? For crying out loud Draco! We won! Just trust yourself. There are ways to defeat Potter. And I know you would." Blaise comforted his friend.

"Thanks." He said.

***

Instead of rejoicing with his housemates because of their victory, Draco chose to be alone on the grounds. He walked and thought about life and then suddenly bumped onto someone. The girl gasped.

"Dr—Draco?" Hermione asked with worry. _Why was he here? Why is he alone? Isn't he going to celebrate because of their victory?_ Hermione thought as they had their eye contact.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to bump you. I was just out of my mind." He said with no feelings at all. Hermione was surprised with his tone of voice.

"Are you alright? Congratulations by the way." Hermione's voice was full of concern and Draco felt irritated.

"Oh please! Stop pretending you care about me." Draco said icily at Hermione. Her eyes were on horror. _What did I do?_ Hermione wondered and was confused.

"What did I do Draco? Did I made something that made you upset? Tell me.." Hermione said soothingly but Draco narrowed her eyes at her.

"You really don't know?! Damn Hermione. Don't you know that I was really hurt because you left that damn Quidditch match?! I know I'm not worthy to win because I'm no Harry Potter nor Cedric Diggory. I can't even match up with them. I can't defeat them especially Diggory! Diggory who's nice, strong and intelligent. I can't match up with him in anyway. Quidditch, attitude, looks? Or even _with you_. He was really meant for you. Too bad he's gone dead."

Hermione realized that Draco was feeling bad because of her not liking him. She felt bad and guilty.

"One more thing, I know you don't like me. You just like me as a frie—" before he finished his words, Hermione pulled him and suddenly his mouth was on hers. He can feel her lips molding to his. Draco closed his eyes as Hermione played his hair with her hands. He put his arms around hers and lifted his right hand to put it at the back of her head. He pushed her head so that he could deepen their kiss.

A moment later, Hermione broke the kiss and she panted breathlessly same as Draco. She looked into the eyes of Draco and smiled.

"Hermione." Draco said breathlessly as he pulled her again and gave her another kiss which suited themselves. "Hermione, I need to tell you something. Look, I need to ex—" Hermione put her pinky finger on his lips.

"Shh.. you don't need to explain. I should be the one to explain." Hermione said. "Sorry if you're upset about me going out of the game. It's just that.. well.. I'm sick of Ron saying bad things about you. You don't know how it hurts to hear such things." Hermione blushed as she said her statement to Draco.

"Really? Oh. Maybe I was just too worried. I never knew that that would happen. A misunderstanding. Right." Draco blushed and then he touched Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione there's something important I wanted to tell you. I've been keeping this for a long time. Hermione, I.. I.."

"Yes?" Hermione looked confused. She's thinking that Draco is regretting that he kissed her. She frowned at her thoughts.

"Uhm.. Hermione, I.. I.. should better get going." Draco lied. _Why can't I tell her that I really do love her? Damn Draco!_ He shouted at his thoughts. He looked at Hermione's confused eyes and spoke again.

"Hermione, I said I should better get going because maybe my mates are waiting me inside our common room. See you in a few. Bye, thank you for your time." He said as he left Hermione.

***

"Hey 'Mione." Draco said as he saw Hermione getting in the Prefect's Common Room.

"Did I just hear you speaking my nickname?" Hermione giggled.

"Well, don't you like it? Okay. Her-ma-yow-nie. But it has too much syllables. No doubt even Krum can't get it right." He chuckled and Hermione smiled. He stepped closer to Hermione until someone caught him from the back.

"Drakie-poo!" Pansy shouted enthusiastically and turned Draco to face her. She glared at Hermione but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing Pansy? Get your hands off me!" Draco commanded.

"Why? You said last time that I am now your girlfriend and I can touch you anytime. Remember? When we were in the Great Hall? Then you wrapped your hands around me with many people around." Pansy cheered and Hermione frowned. She narrowed her eyes and her brows furrowed. Draco looked at her worried.

_Oh! What a stupid plan! Stupid Pansy! Now what am I going to do?! Crap._

"Oh, Drake! I'm so proud of you! You won the game!" Pansy said shouting as he kissed Draco on the lips. Draco's eyes were on panic. He broke the kiss and turned to look at Hermione's agonized face. And worse, tears dwelled up her face. Draco is now really worried. _What have I done?!_

Hermione dropped her books and she ran faster. Draco wanted to follow her but arranged things with Pansy first.

"What was wrong with her? I just kissed my boyfriend. Right Drakie?" Pansy said sweetly.

"What was wrong with you? I. Never. Said. That. I love you. Neither telling you that you can be my girlfriend! Go away Pansy! I don't have time with you." He said darkly and icily. Pansy never said a word and ran towards the Slytherin Tower.

Draco ran and find Hermione. He's now determined to tell his apology and tell Hermione that he loves her. He ran and ran until he heard someone sobbing. He was really sure that it was Hermione Granger. She was near the field with her an umbrella for it was raining hard and ready to come out and walk in the rain.

"Hermione, stop!" Draco shouted as he ran towards her. Hermione looked around and looked at him.

"You can't tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Hermione shouted but her voice was cracked.

"Hermione, I need to explain." Draco said soothingly.

"You don't have things to explain. Look, I'm not even your girlfriend. You shouldn't act like you are someone responsible for me." Hermione said while tears still dwelled her face.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco said finally.

"I—I don't believe you." Hermione said icily.

"Hermione, I love you very much. I really cared for you. Stop worrying about Pansy she's nothing. I just told her things and did those to her while in the Great Hall just to make you jealous because I'm really frustrated about Weasely. Please Hermione believe me." Draco pleaded with agonizing eyes.

"I still don't believe you. And why did you let her kiss you? You know its okay. We can stop all this rubbish now. We can forget all about what we did together and all the things related to you and me. We can just do our jobs as Heads and as _friends._" Hermione said sobbing.

"Hermione why can't you believe me?! I really do love you! Isn't that clear?"

"I can't believe you because there's nothing to believe. I'm Granger and your Malfoy." She answered.

"Well, I don't care with those stupid names. I just knew that I wanted to be with you."

"I'm leaving _Malfoy_." She said with a shrug. And she turned around facing her back at Draco.

"Okay. If you will not believe me, I'm staying out of the rain. And I will just go back if you will come and get me saying you believe me." Draco dared her.

"Do whatever you want." She said blankly.

"Your wish, my command." He said as he walked out of the rain. Hermione just ignored him and went to the corridors. Minutes later, she heard someone screaming.

"Hey! Have you heard? Malfoy's out in the rain! The teachers are now persuading him to come in but he refused. Do you know why?" the boy said curiously.

_What's he doing?! Is he out of his mind?! Stupid mutt._ Hermione thought. She backed her way again and headed to Draco. She ran bringing her umbrella.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing?!" Hermione shouted at him with disbelief.

"I'm here waiting for you to believe me." He answered.

"Argh! Are you out of your mind?! You might get sick!!" she shouted with panic.

"Tell me you believe me and I'll get out of here."

"Okay! I believe you now! Come in! You're really stupid!"

"Really? Ha-ha! Come and get me." Hermione opened her umbrella and darted across the wet lawn.

"You do believe me now?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, I do! But please let's get out of here."

"Sure, let's take a walk enjoy the rain." He said playfully. "Let's go where no one sees us."

They walked until there's no site of people.

"Now, please! My robes are getting wet!"

"Sure, sure. Hermione I love you. Please say you love me too."

"Draco.. I—Okay! I love you too. Very much." She said with a smile and a blush.

"Thank you. I love how it sounds. Will you say it again?" he laughed.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered back. Draco put away the umbrella and the both of them are now soaked with water.

"What—" before she could finish, Draco's lips were on hers. He molded his lips with hers passionately. She deepened their kiss. He put his hands on her waist and Hermione's hands on his neck. Then, they broke it and panted breathlessly.

"I love the rain." She said with a smile.

"And I love you." He said and made a big hug with her.

"C'mon let's get out of here. People are now in big gossips. And besides you are not in the best Quidditch Captain look right now. Look at you." They laughed.

"I may not win competing with Potty or Diggory, but I still won your heart. I felt like a champion already." He said mischievously as he stole a kiss from her.

"That's enough. I'm not the kind of girl you're used to." She said and narrowed her eyes because Draco's hands were still on her waist.

"That's what I liked about you. You're one of a kind. Wow, I really liked this kind of Quidditch game. But not the match with Ravenclaw, it's the game I had with you. I won your heart." He said with an incredible smile and Hermione sighed.

"The best Quidditch game ever." Hermione said and they walked towards the building hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I did not study on my exams yet. Haha. Wait for the next chapter. I know it's full of fluff but it's the way I wanted it to be :) R&&R


	5. Together

**Title: **_**Library or Grounds?**_

**Fandom:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Author:** imaginative paint

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Its owner is the amazing J.K. Rowling only.

**A/N:** Hey guys. Listen, I really have my own world. This is a fanfic so I'm really sorry if I made things differently. My plot is sometimes kind of weird but I'll make it fine promise. :D This is Chapter 5. Thank you for those who reviewed, made this story their favorite and me as an author. I owe you much. :)

* * *

**Together**

"No!" Ron shrieked with irritation.

"Why Ron? I guess it was really a good idea to put the Heads into their _own_ Common Room and besides they can plan things on their own. So I can't see anything wrong about it." Harry explained his opinion calmly.

"Not you too! Don't tell me you're agreeing?" Ron said with disbelief. He felt like screaming.

"Again, there's nothing wrong 'bout it and there's nothing we could do. The room was really made for them and all of the teachers agreed to it even Dumbledore." Harry explained again. For him, it was no big deal to have the Heads together.

"Bu—But Hermione.. and.. and Malfoy. Together? In one room?! No way! Harry we should do something!" Ron shouted again. He is really freaking out when he had heard that the Heads will have their own room and will not stay anymore in the Prefect's Common Room. The facilitators and the Headmaster made changes.

"Ron, stop exaggerating! I mean, they will not use the same bed after all and besides 'Mione can handle herself you know." Harry said and rolled his eyes. Good thing he is not yet tired of being patient with Ron. He's now used to this kind of situations.

"Even if! I still don't get it! Why did McGonagall agree? Is she insane? And besides, the Prefect's Common Room is enough for us. It was big enough and they also had their own fabulous rooms with fantastic beds. Why make another room? They were just wasting their time and I think the decision was nonsense a—" Ron stopped when somebody from the door interrupted his statement. He was just being ridiculous.

"It's no big deal Ron. You're just making Harry crazy with all that freaking out. You are the only one who had that reaction. I think it's stupid." Hermione stomped her foot while walking. She made a cartoon like walking which made Harry chuckle. Ron is still irritated and then she smiled.

"It's okay Ron. Thanks for the concern but I'm really fine with Malfoy. I'm doing great with him since we were the Heads." She explained thoughtfully. "Tell me, when was the last time he called me a mudblood?" she asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to Hermione. No one answered. Even Harry silenced with wonder. Since Draco had been falling for Hermione, he never insulted her again.

"See? I told you. I'm going to be fine. It'll be great." _It'll really be great._ She thought quietly.

***

"Hermione!" Draco whispered loudly when he saw Hermione reading on their 'spot' in the library. The spot was far away from the public and they can absolutely have their time together there. No eyes would be surrounding them.

"Draco. What is it?" Hermione did not turn to look at him. She just answered Draco. Draco moved closer and hugged her from the back and kissed her head. He wrapped his hands on her shoulders and Hermione closed her eyes then kept her hold on Draco's arms.

"So, how was my princess? Studying again huh?" he asked playfully. He pulled away and sat beside her. She looked into his thoughtful eyes.

"Yep. I'm studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T. I wanted to get high grades and still be the top of the batch." She said.

"Yeah, I know your goal. But baby, it's still after 3 weeks. Why so early?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

"No, it's not early. And besides it's nice to have an advance reading so that you could recite in class. So, I don't see anything wrong about it." She defended herself.

"Whatever." Draco answered. "So what are you reading?" he asked.

"Advance reading on High-level Transfiguration. You know it's really amazing. Why don't you try reading it? I can help you study."

"Ahuh? Even if you're the top of class, I'm still the 'top 2'. I have my own techniques on studying. Unless… if you'll teach me…" he moved Hermione's chair closer and touched the curves of her hips and looked at her seductively. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Draco, stop. We're in the library for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shrieked and put Draco's hands away."If someone will see us, I really don't know what to do." She ended and shook her head.

"I understand. Well, just in case you wanted to 'study' with me in somewhere 'private', just tell me. I'll be there for you." He smirked and then laughed. Hermione could hear the quotation marks on the words study and private. She knows what he really means. They will not study literally.

"Not funny Draco." Hermione answered.

"So, are you excited of us being private together?" he asked playfully.

"What?!"

"I mean… I'm not talking about the study thing Hermione. I'm talking about us being in one room. A room just for us. Too bad there are two beds." He shook his head. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I hope for the Common Room to be hot." He said jokingly. Hermione chuckled.

"But I'm still hoping that they would take out the other bed and make it one." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco laughed again. "It's going to be tomorrow and I would bet that Ron would freak out."

"He sure is jealous but isn't it wonderful? Me and my sweetheart in one room together. _Alone._" He grimaced on the word alone.

"I'm not the girl you think Draco. Just leave it to your other girls." She snarled.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." He defended himself. "Well, I'm going to the Common Room now and have my things packed because me and my love will have our _own_ room together." He gritted his teeth then walked away from Hermione but went back and gave her a peck on the lips.

Hermione smiled on the things he just called her. _Is he really Draco?_ She thought. _He called me his princess, his baby, his sweetheart and now his love. Wonderful._ She smiled.

***

"What password would you want for it Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked him as she guided the Heads to their own room.

"Why not ask Granger? She's clever." Draco said pretending to have a boring tune of voice.

"Well, Ms. Granger? What's the password?" Professor McGonagall turned to look at her.

"I'm thinking on it since I thought Malfoy couldn't give a proper one." She smirked at him.

"What did you say He—Granger?!" He glared at her but Hermione knows about his acting skills and he's really good at it.

"Nothing." She said playfully.

"Okay, stop it will you? Now, Ms. Granger I hope Mr. Flamel on the painting will not sleep until you can find the right password." Professor McGonagall told her like she's already sick of her and Draco fighting. Hermione chuckled. They are getting nearer now the Common Room that was meant for them.

Draco is smiling at his thoughts while Hermione is still thinking. They stopped in front of the big portrait of Nicholas Flamel (known as the alchemist who owned the Sorcerer's Stone and destroyed it for the people's sake and died because of it).

"What Granger? Have you ever think of the password? C'mon I'm tired of these bags." Draco said dramatically.

"Wait… I've been thinking of Latin words. What about _Bibliotheca Virga_?" Hermione stated.

"What?" Draco asked. Professor looked at her and she smiled. Of course she knows the meaning of it.

"I said Bibliotheca Virga. It means books and brooms which really described _us_. Wonderful isn't it?" She said proud of herself. Draco smiled about the word 'us'.

"What a brilliant idea Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall cheered.

"But I think she's still a nerd. Latin. Whatever." Draco said bluntly and rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

"I said stop right? Now, I should leave at once. The Headmaster needs me. I hope that there would be no trouble for the two of you. Wake the portrait and tell him the password. Understand?" She told them.

"Yes, Professor." They answered. Professor McGonagall walked away from them.

"What to do now?" Draco asked. "He's snoring. I can't believe that they made this painting for us. Why him?"

"Because he sacrificed himself for us. Okay, let's wake him." She encouraged. Before waking him up, the painting stretched his hands and made a large sigh. _Ugh, he's disgusting_. Draco thought.

"So, you are the one who will be staying here. Welcome Head Boy and Head Girl. I hope that you will like the accommodation this room would give you. But first, give me your password."

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded. "Uhm, the password is Bibliotheca Virga." Hermione stated.

"Excellent choice of words. You may now come in." the portrait said. They both smiled but suddenly their faces turned into a shock when they saw the portrait vanish slowly. They saw the entrance and went inside the room. When, they looked back, the door was backed into place. They were amazed.

"That was wicked." Hermione said and smiled at Draco. Draco was captured by her wonderful smile and then he walked towards her and gave her a huge hug.

"Uhm, Draco. I can't breathe." Hermione whispered at his ear. He pulled back and laughed. "I'm excited to see my room. I hope there are lots books in there." She gritted her teeth.

Draco turned to see her things. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he pointed his wand onto Hermione's things. It levitated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just helping you carry these things. I'm afraid you're going to carry it again just like those books in Potions." He said smirking. Hermione blushed.

"Well, let's go." Hermione said encouraging him. She searched the room with her eyes and looked at the magnificent room she is in. The architecture was marvelous and she was adored by the chandelier on the ceiling. She smiled. She searched for some doors where the room might be. But found nothing.

"Where are the rooms?" She asked Draco wondering. Draco grimaced.

"Uhm, honey, I have something to confess. I already entered the room while it was still on the making. I suggested a few things to make this room look like this. But only a little okay? I was just really excited. I know where the rooms are located." He smiled at her and took her hand. He walked towards the wall.

"What are we doing here? This is not the room. It's just a wall." Hermione said.

"A wall huh? Wait there." He pointed the wand towards the wall. "Aspectus Biforis!" When he said the charm, the two doors covered with diamonds on the sides and the brilliant architecture of it showed. Hermione's mouth turned in an 'o' shape.

"It's beautiful." Hermione appreciated. "I bet you're the one who suggested it. It's kind of grand and it looks elegant and expensive. A Slytherin trait." She said.

"How'd you know?" He laughed and opened her door for her. They entered the room followed by the baggage that is still floating in the air. Hermione again admired the room. It was too grand. _Damn Draco. He can have anything he wants. I bet he asked for this room._ Hermione thought.

He put her baggage on the floor and stared at her. "So what do you think? Did you like it?" Draco asked her.

"Uhmm.. I admit. It's wonderful but I wanted a room that is suited for me." She admitted shyly. She does like the room but she can't find herself into it.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. Maybe, I just put my full effort into it and forgot that you believe in simplicity is beauty." He smirked but smiled apologetically.

"You know, its fine." She smiled back. "There's only one thing that is freaky about this room."

"What is it?"

"I'm feeling that, there's something missing. Like something's turned to be invisible." She suspected. Draco raised his eyebrow and began to be confused. Then he got it.

"Like what? Like books?" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Well, here are your books." He held her hand and darted again into another wall.

"What? Another invisible rooms?" She asked.

"No. Just look." He knocked on the wall three times then the wall moved in circles until they were in another room. A room filled with books and an office in the middle of it.

"Wow. This room is just like Dumbledore's room. It's amazing. Look at all those books!" Hermione cheered happily.

"Okay. I'm going to leave now. Are you staying here?"

"No, maybe I'll just come back later. Maybe I'll just sit outside and besides we'll have patrols later. McGonagall might think that we had no choice on going out of this room."

"Sure, sure." They went out of Hermione's room and he left her outside and went in his room.

***

"Hey! What are you doing here late at night?" Draco snarled at the students who are 'nearly' making out on the corridors. "Do you want detention?! I can subtract points to your houses." He threatened.

"We didn't mean t—"the Ravenclaw answered but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Malfoy, stop. Let me handle this." Hermione said and Draco stepped aside. "I understand what you are doing but please don't do it again or we'll give you detention. And one more thing, don't make out here late at night. If you wanna do something like that, do it not late at night where it's forbidden and please, for Merlin's sake! Not here on the corridors. You know that prefects and heads are on patrol every night. Understand?" Hermione scolded them properly unlike Draco whose bad tempered.

"We understand. Thanks for giving us consideration. Good night Granger… Malfoy." The student answered and they went away.

"Stupid gits. What are they thinking? Glad you came Hermione or else I might give them detention already." Draco said.

"Yeah. Don't be such drama. Most of the students are doing that. I even caught you doing that when we were in our 4th year. I didn't even bother to interrupt. So, you don't have the right to scold them like that." Hermione told him. Draco blushed.

"Really? You saw me? With whom?" Draco asked nervous.

"Never mind. I didn't know the girl. The only girl I knew who's with you once was Parkinson and no one else."

"Oh. Sorry about that scene. Did I look stupid kissing the girl?"

"Very stupid. Don't do that again." Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I can do that again. With you." Draco said seductively.

"Funny. Have you seen Ron?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me? Of course I don't know. I don't care where he is." Draco said arrogantly.

"Be nice Draco." Hermione said and heard someone calling her.

"Hermione?" Ron said while in search of her.

"Yes, Ron? I'm here." Hermione said and Draco just rolled his eyes. He finds it annoying that someone so sweet like Hermione is friends with a Weasely especially like Ron. He or she must be so lucky.

"Hermione did you—Malfoy! I never thought I'd see you." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, Redhead! Of course you could see me. I am Head Boy. Don't you have a thing called common sense?" Draco said bluntly. He is still irritated with Ron even if Hermione is always scolding him about it. He just can't ever think of being nice with Ron.

"Stop it both of you! I'm already sick of this!" Hermione shouted as she scolded them.

"Sorry bab—uhm, Hermione." Draco said and became nervous because he just slipped out the syllable of the word 'baby'. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What miracle has gotten into you Malfoy? Did you just called her Hermione? That's a pleasant surprise. I hope for Rita Skeeter to come here." Ron hissed through his mouth and turned into curiosity. _Are they friends now? No, that should be really impossible._ Ron thought quietly. He didn't know that Hermione and Draco are _more than_ friends right now.

_Thank Merlin! He didn't hear the 'forbidden' word!_ Draco rejoiced on his thoughts. "Well, am I not allowed to call her that? I mean it's no big deal Weasel." Draco said arrogantly but still nervous. He was just composing himself. Hermione's heart is beating fast.

Ron laughed. "That was a great improvement Malfoy. Congratulations. So, Hermione this would be your first night into 'your' Common Room, yes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just really hope that you would be fine. The Prefect's Common Room would be really boring without you but you know its okay. I have Parkinson to play with." He chuckled and Hermione joined.

"I can't believe I'll tell you this but I would really miss you Ron." She smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." Draco raised his eyebrow. _Hello? I'm still here!_

"Ahem." Hermione and Ron turned to look at him. Hermione blushed.

"Did you just ever think that I'm still standing here? Did you really wish that I would stand here for a long time just seeing you flirting? Ugh. That would be disgusting. C'mon now Granger. I'm tired." Draco said. He wants to punch Ron and tell him 'She's mine!'

Hermione chuckled. _He's jealous again._ She thought. "Okay, Malfoy. Let's go. Good night Ron."

"Night 'Mione." They crossed each other's paths and Draco suddenly grabbed her left hand. She smiled. They stopped in front of Nicholas Flamel and told the password. The door vanished and they entered. Draco grabbed her other hand and they looked each other's eyes lovingly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked as he narrowed his eyes. Hermione thought with wonder.

"What am I doing?" She asked.

"Flirting with the Redhead. I don't like it."

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you're jealous. Ron's just my friend." She explained.

"Huh. Friend. Right. And I'm not jealous! It was just disgusting to see." Draco said arrogantly.

Hermione beamed into a mocking smile.

"Wow. You're really jealous. You do really love me." She laughed loudly. "Here it is. Ron is just my friend okay? And you are my…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm."

"Say it." Draco urged.

"Uhh.. let's just say we are more than just friends." She said convincingly. Draco smiled wonderfully. Hermione's heart is beating fast. _I hate that stupid smile! I can't breathe._

Draco pulled her closer and hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head. "Of course my love. I love you very much." Hermione closed her eyes and savored the moment. Draco pulled away and kissed her hungrily. Hermione broke the kiss immediately.

"You're greedy tonight." She said playfully. He laughed.

"How can I be not greedy? There's a wonderful lady in front of me." He kissed her again.

"You just can't resist me do you?"

"Yes." He kissed her again but not fiercely. They kissed each other passionately and were satisfied. They pulled away to breathe and then kissed each other again. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione. As long as we are together, nothing is impossible." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"Good night my only love." He whispered.

"Good night." They entered their own rooms and dreamt of each other happily. They can't wait for tomorrow to come for they will be together again.

* * *

**A/N: **End of the chapter people. Again, thank you for reading. I really owe you much. Please wait for the next chapter. Review please. (super beg!) :D :P


	6. Wonder

_**Title: Library or Grounds?**_

**Fandom:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Author:** _imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** This is Chapter 6. Thanks for all those who are reading and sorry I took this soooooo long. I'm just busy these days. I promise to update this every week. And for those who are reading and not reviewing *coughs*, well... Thanks for reading but the review button is just at the bottom. It's not hard to click. *wink* If there are some flaws, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm not just a good writer. *frustrated*

* * *

**Wonder**

_Chattering and loud murmurs surrounded the Great Hall. All students and some of the teachers were busy talking and laughing while they are waiting for Professor Dumbledore. The Great Hall was silenced when the doors opened._

_All students turned around and they almost had their eyes popped out due to the fact that they saw the Heads together entering the Great Hall with big smiles. They changed directions proceeding to their house tables as the people looked at them with shock across their faces._

*****

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron?" she answered.

"Do you like me as your friend?" Hermione turned to be annoyed at his statement while they are walking slowly downstairs.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like you."

"Really? You're not annoyed of me teasing you or anything?" he frowned.

"What made you think those things up?" she mused. She felt Ron weird that day. She doesn't expect something like that from Ron. She waited for his answer.

"Uhm, well, I just thought you don't really like me you know. I just wanted to make sure. Hermione, are you free this weekend?" he asked hoping Hermione would say yes. She fancy Hermione after all.

"Ron, I—" Hermione cut her sentence when she heard someone going upstairs moving across them. She knew those footsteps. She knew everything that's related to him. She memorized every feature of him. Even the sound of his man heels on the crystal stair.

Hermione looked up and lost her attention to Ron. She looked at him moving up as she and Ron stopped at the middle of the staircase. He seemed like approaching Hermione with bravery plus too many students around.

"Why did we stop Hermione?" Ron wondered then he noticed Hermione staring at the blonde boy going near them. Ron glared at him.

"Granger." Draco said and nodded politely. Hermione liked the way he sounded. Her heart is beating so fast and blood aroused her cheeks immediately. Draco smirked.

"Malfoy." She replied with a nod too. A lot of students witnessed their greetings and they made exchanged looks. Ron seemed to be annoyed at the scenario. He suddenly interrupted their gazes.

"Malfoy. How surprising you greeted Hermione that way. Huh. Politeness doesn't fit you." He said coldly with narrowed eyes. He just hated when other guys flirt with Hermione and worse it's Malfoy this time. He admits that he hated Cedric and Hermione's relationship last time.

"Huh. I don't have to waste my words and time at you red head." He replied in a boring tone.

"Stop it both of you. Ron you're the one who started it. Is it wrong for Malfoy to greet me?" she said angrily.

"So, you're defending him? What is he to you Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer but she just looked down. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't speak to her that way. Respect girls Weasley. I can dock points on you and don't be surprised that I'm acting this way. I am Head Boy. Even if it's my worst enemy I'm defending." He stated coolly with a smirk at the end but inside he wanted to rip Ron's head out. Hermione blushed again as he defended her.

"See you later Granger." He continued his way up but turned around again. "And hey, you look good when you blush." He said with a nice tone and everyone could hear their conversation. He left Ron glaring and Hermione's adorable pink blushes.

*****

Gossips about Draco and Hermione surrounded Hogwarts. Most of them are wondering if they are now together since their meeting at the staircase. They thought that their love developed since they were announced to be in a Common Room. That's not a bad reason but those are only gossips. The people are now hungry with the truth.

"Hermione, may I have a minute?" Ginny approached Hermione inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sure Ginny. What is it?"

"I'm your best friend right?"

"Of course. What made you ask that? You're just like your brother asking odd questions."

"Don't compare me with him. Anyway, if I'm your best friend, why aren't you truthful to me?" Ginny frowned and so does Hermione. She felt guilty because she didn't tell Ginny anything about her and Draco.

"Truthful?" Hermione murmured.

"Yes. Is it true that you and Malfoy are together? I mean, together? As a couple? You know. Like me and Harry?" she rushed to her questions.

"Actually Ginny..." she can't continue.

"Please tell me Hermione! Promise, I'll keep it if it's a secret. If you're not together, then maybe you fancy him perhaps? You're killing me with curiosity." She demanded.

"Okay. Okay!" she blushed. "I like him. I mean, not just like. I have feelings for him." She shook her head. "Ginny look, I know I fell for the wrong guy but I just love him." She stated. Ginny stared at her with large eyes. She smiled at Hermione afterwards.

"Hermione, you know its okay. It's not wrong to love. Does he like you too?"

"Uhh… We've been in a relationship lately. He said he loved me." She smiled and she blushed again.

"And you didn't tell me! I can't believe you can stand keeping things from me Hermione. I just don't." Ginny felt defeated.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm just… just scared. What if you're not happy for me? And I'm really sure you don't like him for me." She frowned and felt guilty again.

"Not happy for you? Hermione, it's your life. Nobody has the right to correct the way you feel. Of course I'll be happy if you're happy. Even if it's… uhh… Malfoy." She lowered her voice when she said his name. She can't believe that Draco would really love Hermione.

"Thank you Ginny. You're my best friend ever." Hermione hugged her tight and Ginny glided her hand on her hair.

"Just tell me if he hurts you okay? Me and Harry will kick his butt off!" They laughed.

"Sure." She giggled and broke their hug. She kept hold of Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry again. I promise to tell you everything."

"It's okay Hermione. Just don't hide things from me. I don't like it."

*****

Draco rushed down the corridors and went to the dungeons for he was late for Potions. He got his robes full of fur because of **her stupid cat**. He had to change his robes instead of just putting a spell on it because he thought that it's still disgusting due to the fact that 'a cat' lingered on his robes.

He ran until he reached the dungeons. He opened the door slowly and everybody turned around to look at him. Snape glared because a Slytherin was late. In his mind, he should consider Draco. Really unfair.

"Oh, what do we have here? Mr. Malfoy, you're late. Any reasons?" Everyone looked at him. He grimaced and calmly spoke.

"Actually Professor, I got myself dirty. And I don't want to use my wand due to the fact that my robes got dirt so I changed into a new one." The whole class laughed at his statement. They were waiting for Snape to dock points from Draco which they don't think he would.

"Silence! Very reasonable Mr. Malfoy. Go and find a seat. You interrupted my class. Two points from Slytherin." He said coldly. Draco just smirked. The class groaned because is there such thing as just 2 points for late? In Snape's class? No way. Huh. It's Malfoy. Draco beamed when he found Hermione alone so he walked and sat beside her.

"Why are you late?" Hermione whispered coldly. She hated people who are late.

"Blame your cat." He giggled. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Crookshanks?" she whispered careful not to let Snape hear.

"Well, he jumped at me and purred. I felt angry at him because my robes are soaked with his fur. That's all." Then he went on his writing again.

"Don't be angry at him. He just wanted a goodbye hug." Hermione mumbled with a frown. Draco giggled and nearly choked with Hermione's words.

"At least your cat likes me the way you wanted me. He wanted a hug right?" he made a smug. Hermione blushed and admitted.

"Yeah. I really wanted to hug you right now." She said shyly.

"Don't be shy. Me too." He smiled. Their classmates looked at them with disbelief. They are smiling with each other lovingly.

*****

Draco made his way to the library whistling happily. He went inside and found no trace of Hermione. Where could she be? But he found Ron and Harry making their essays without Hermione. Hmmm… Interesting. He sneaked behind a shelf and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Harry what you think about the gossips lately?" Ron made a conversation since Harry is not really paying attention. They are trying hard to make their essays without Hermione's help.

"What gossips?" Harry continued on writing.

"About Draco and Hermione as a couple. Do you think it's true?" His voice cracked. Harry snapped his head up. He looked at Ron. His eyes are full of worry. Draco snorted behind the shelf.

"I don't know. Well, if it's true, it's going to be really awful for us but you know if Hermione's really happy with him, then so be it. I don't want to see hurt in her eyes. Just support her you know." Harry stated. He loved Hermione because she's really a best friend. She's always there to make you happy. Why not return the happiness? At a point Draco agreed with Potty.

"Yeah and you're right. But it's Malfoy Harry. I also don't want Hermione to be hurt but I just don't like Malfoy." Draco made an evil smile. He expects this from Ron.

"You don't like Malfoy and you're telling me you want yourself for her? Correct?" Ron blinked. Then he sighed shook his head. "It's obvious Ron. You fancy 'Mione but if the thing about Malfoy and her is true, you have to let go mate. Let Hermione be happy if you really love her." He patted Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks Harry." Draco was not so shocked of what he heard. He already knew that Ron fancies Hermione and it was obvious. And again, he agreed with Harry. The library doors opened and Draco was not surprised to see his girl. It's her palace of course.

Hermione nearly dropped her books when she saw Draco putting his index finger on his nose which means she should be quiet. What's going on? Draco told her to come near him and she followed by walking slowly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm eavesdropping. Quiet okay?" he smirked.

"Eavesdropping? Why?" Hermione looked between the books in the shelves and saw Harry and Ron talking with each other. Why would Draco eavesdrop? It must be interesting.

"What are they talking about? Caught something?" she whispered and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later but for the mean time, go and sit with your friends. Say hi." He smiled and touched her cheek.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Make quality time with them. You've been with me lately. It's time for you to be with them. Be safe alright?"

"That's very thoughtful of you. Anyway, I missed them too. Thanks Draco."

"Anytime, love. I'll miss you." He brushed his hand on her soft hair. "I love you Hermione." He kissed her on the forehead and Hermione blushed.

"I love you too." They crossed paths.

*****

The gossip is getting bigger and bigger. The talk is driving Hermione insane. What would she say if the school found out that it's really true? She just told Ginny and no one else. She wanted to talk to Draco about how she feels. She's really nervous. Every move she made people are looking. Every time she talks with Draco even if it's about the patrols. People are on gossips. It's Draco's fault.

_Okay. Draco's coming in less than fifteen minutes. Relax Hermione you can do this. _She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. She's on pajamas and a spaghetti strapped blouse. She's going to sleep anyway. She brushed her hair and dusted herself. She heard someone knocked.

"Hermione? Open the door please." Draco asked. She ran to the door and tripped. How clumsy. Draco heard the 'bang'. "Baby, are you alright? Open the door." He said impatiently and worried.

"I'm… I'm al… right." She tried to put herself up but "Ouch."

"Are you really alright? Alohomora!" he cast the charm to open the door and found Hermione on the floor. "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly. He bent up and carried her on the way to her bed. He placed her down.

"Please tell me what happened. Look at you. Do you want me to bring you in the Hospital Wing?" he seemed to be ready bringing her there. Hermione smiled at his worry.

"I'm alright Draco. No need. I just ran to the door and I tripped. That's it. Ow." She touched her elbow.

"You're not fine. I'll carry you there."

"No way. I'm fine. It'll pass." She convinced him but he's not really convinced. He's still worried.

"Okay." He laughed.

"What's funny?" she wondered.

"Excited to see me? Next time try to be careful. I can wait for you anytime. Don't be at rush." He said with a wicked smile. Hermione blushed deeply. Draco touched her burning cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. It was not long but it's very sweet.

"Draco, I'm nervous." Draco raised his eyebrow. He lay down beside Hermione but he placed his elbow up and his head on his hand. He played with her hair.

"Nervous of what?"

"Of the gossip. It's all over Hogwarts you know. What if they will know it's true?"

"Then so be it. It would be a relief because I don't really have to hide anymore." He said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? You're not afraid if they will think that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin shouldn't be… together?" she gulped and he smiled.

"They have no right to control our feelings. It's our life. And we had the right to be happy together Hermione. If someone will object, I'll be the first one to hex him/her hardly. I'm ready to fight for you Hermione. For our love." He placed a kiss on her forehead and she looked at him and smiled. She touched his face.

"What did Ron and Harry talked about in the library?" she added.

"I'm not surprised that Weasely fancies you honey but of course you're mine I won't give you up anyway." He swirled his index finger which made Hermione's hair wrap it.

"He what?" she glanced at him.

"He loves you. And he's jealous of us if the gossips are really true. Potter advised him to let you go if you're happy with me. He wants you to be happy and Ron agreed but he doesn't like me for you but he had no choice but to accept me. Huh. So unlucky of him. I'm the first one to have you." He smiled evilly.

"Merlin. I don't know he had that kind of affection for me but I only love him as a best friend. I hope it's enough."

"Potter is there to support me." He laughed. "At one point, I liked Potter. I can see his sincerity on you Hermione. He loves you because you're his best friend and he wants you to be happy. Potter is not that bad after all." He laughed and can't believe he likes Harry.

"Harry is not really bad. You're the only one who's looking at him that way. You know, you should be nice at my friends starting now. If you can't, then try to be less arrogant at them."

"Yes m'aam." He giggled. "It's late. You have to sleep. Good night Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too Draco." He kissed her on the lips and parted immediately. He stood up and opened the door. Before he left…

"Oh, and love you look better if you'll show some skin of yours just like now." He winked at her and left her with giggles.

*****

At the grounds, Hermione and her friends are outside laughing. They are having fun together. They laughed hardly when they knew that Neville was a ticklish person. Dean and Ron kept on murdering him with tickles until such time that he gave up. They laughed and laughed.

Harry and Ginny are flirting by their eye contacts and everyone cooed at them. Ginny glared at Ron who started the teasing. They laughed again. They didn't know that someone was looking at them.

Draco hid behind a tree to look at Hermione and her friends. They looked happy together and having fun. While he is there hiding again just to sneak a peek at his secret girlfriend. He's getting tired of hiding. He wanted to drag her in front of everybody and tell them how he feels about her.

If he's going to reveal their relationship, would her friends accept him? What would the student body think? He's being ridiculous? He remembered his mother's words before riding the train.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Draco, it's your Seventh Year. Make the most out of it. You're really going to miss school. Be happy son. In any case, if you fancy someone this year, just go for it. I don't care what house she's in. Don't mind your father alright?" Narcissa Malfoy said and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead._

"_Mom, what are you talking about? You want me to have a girlfriend this year? Great." He said icily._

"_Draco, I just wanted you to be happy. Okay, you're going to be late. Off you go. I love you." She hugged him tight._

"_Mom, stop it. I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_Then find a girl!" she exclaimed.  
_

"_Okay. I love you too. Bye!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After reminiscing his conversation with her mother, he felt relieved. He doesn't have a problem anymore except _her friends. _He breathed heavily and walked towards them. The laughter silenced as he approached them. He stood like a stone. What's he going to say?

"Ahem. Uhh… Her—Granger?" he spat.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Ask them." She pointed at her friends. She wanted Draco to at least be polite at them. All of them are in wonder. Why is Draco Malfoy doing this? People are now glancing.

"Uhm, may I borrow Hermione? I just wanted to talk to her for a while. I'm going to return her immediately." _Why am I doing this idiotic thing? Being polite with.. with… ugh._ Draco's mind is in conflict.

"Oh, sure." Ginny was the only one who's brave to answer. "See you later Hermione… Draco." She nodded and smiled at them.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Hermione said and she joined Draco. She nearly tripped and Draco supported her quickly. They were really shocked.

"Would you please be careful? I don't know what I'm going to do if you're hurt." He scolded Hermione with care. They were in complete awe. Hermione gulped hard and looked at her friends. This is what she's afraid of.

Draco wrapped his hand on her waist and supported her before she gets to be nearly tripped again. They walked leaving all the people who looked at them with eyes in complete wonder and shock.

*****

Hermione brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She placed the hair potion she used in the Yule Ball so she won't look ridiculous. She and Draco are not already afraid about revealing their relationship. They are not going to say it by speech but of actions.

Its dinner and Draco and Hermione went together in the Great Hall. They opened the doors and watched the people on shock. They just giggled and crossed paths.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so after the so-long-wait. I'm back! After how many months. I'm really sorry. Anyway, here's the most awaited Chapter 6! Hope you're going to like this. I'm going to cut this a bit because I wanted Chapter 7 to be really exciting. :)

The scenario on the first part which is the italicized words is the exact part that happened at the ending of this Chapter. I just wanted you to get excited and wonder (just like the title) about how this chapter would go. :DD Good day!


	7. The Truth

_**Title: Library or Grounds?**_

**Author: **_imaginative paint_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is Chapter 7. Hope you like it. *smiles*

* * *

**The Truth**

_1__st__ suspicious event_

It's lunch time again and the students are in the Great Hall. Their upcoming exams are getting nearer and students are busy studying. Some don't even eat their lunch for they are really eager to pass the exams. Obviously, Hermione is so obsessed in studying as if there's no one around her.

On the other hand, Draco is studying too. Hermione and him made a deal that on who will have the highest grade would have a great favor. He is very desperate to win over Hermione because nobody ever does. He looked at over his notes but he realized that he had written in the notebook of Hermione while they are studying instead of his.

_I have to do something to have my notes back. Hermione would get advantage of it. I don't care if I have to rush to the enemies' table right now. If I had done it before, well I can do it now. There's no way Hermione could win. _His face is tuned up in an evil look. Then he smiled. He stood up.

"Where to?" Blaise asked. He faced Blaise and smiled evilly again.

"Hell." Blaise seemed to be confused but he didn't care. He rushed to the Gryffindor's table and headed to Hermione. He stopped. Their eyes were popped out.

"Hey, Granger." He greeted. Their mouths are hanging.

"Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"May I borrow your notes in Transfiguration? I thought I've left mine in _our_ Common Room." He said calmly. Again, they can't believe what they are seeing right now.

"Uhm, okay? But you have to return it after the bell rings. My next class is Transfiguration." _What did he think he's doing?! Is he insane?_ Her heart is drumming so loudly on her chest. She wanted to laugh but she refrains from doing it. She turned her laugh into a cough. Draco gritted his teeth.

While Hermione is scanning her bag, he turned his gaze into a Gryffindor looking at him with complete shock. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He said bluntly. Hermione snapped.

"Here's my notes!" She shouted and slammed her notebook on his hands. "Would you please try not to be rude?" She breathed heavily and looked at him with anger on her eyes. Draco is nervous and worried that he disappointed her. He raised his both hands.

"Sorry, okay?" he said sarcastically but deep inside he meant it so much. He stifled a giggle and a snort but it was just a part of the act.

"Go back to your table." She said without emotions. He followed her order and sat down on his table with his heart pumping out of his chest. Time passed by and the bell rang. He saw Hermione standing up maybe leaving early but before she could go out the Hall, he ran and stood beside her.

"Hey, Hermione. Here's your notebook." He eyed her apologetically. "I'm sorry about a while ago. Look, let's talk about this in the Common Room but for the mean time, can I accompany you to your next class? If you don't mind." He said hopefully.

"Draco, you know it's not safe."

"I can do this. And why do they care?" He grabbed her right hand and guided her to her next class. Draco didn't care now what people are thinking right at that very moment but all he knows is that he can show everyone that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can be together.

As they pass by, people were in total awe as they saw them walking through the corridors hand in hand.

*****

_2__nd__ suspicious event_

"Good morning Madam Pince. I just wanted to get the books I reserved yesterday. I'm having a hard time in my Arithmancy. It's really frustrating. Anyway, may I get it now?" she asked after her babble.

"Sure, dear but you must remember that the deadline of those would be on Saturday. So you got 3 days of borrowing those books." Madam Pince reminded her.

"Okay." Madam Pince gave her the books and she slowly placed it on _their_ table. She sat down and randomly opened the book and started reading.

"Hey." She glanced up and saw Draco with sweat dripping down his face.

"Where did you come from?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Played Quidditch of course. The game against Gryffindor is getting nearer."

"How about your NEWTs? You can't just leave your studying behind because of Quidditch." She reasoned bluntly.

"Hermione, I'm okay." He smiled down at her and took a seat. He took hold of her right hand. "Please understand that I can't leave Quidditch. I know how much you hated it but for Merlin's sake! I'm the captain. I can't just leave my team behind. I don't know if we could win against Gryffindor but all I know is that we're doing all our best and now _without cheating_. I promised right?"

She stared at him for a moment and sighed. Her boyfriend seemed to be like Harry. She realized that she can't be selfish on what they truly wanted to do. She doesn't have the right to refrain them because it's their life. She admired Draco's leadership.

"Okay—I understand but just be careful alright? And thanks for the cheating thing." She gritted her teeth. She put out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it on Draco's face. He felt comforted.

"Thanks." He beamed.

"You look messy but if you must know…" She trailed off and became embarrassed on what she was going to say.

"If I must know what?" he wondered. She sighed and continued.

"If you must know… you looked better that way." She blushed deeply and Draco adored her pink cheeks. He giggled and brushed his thumb on her right cheek.

"Thanks." He smugged and he suddenly realized that people in the library are eavesdropping in their conversation. They saw the whole thing they've been doing. He stood up. Hermione realized too.

"Granger. I must go." He rushed out of the library leaving Hermione with students looking intently at her.

*****

_3__rd__ suspicious event_

In Transfiguration, Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. They are peacefully listening at Professor McGonagall and got their books as she ordered her students to read.

"Uhm, Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall prompted.

"Why are we skipping 3 chapters of our book?" he asked.

"If you must know, those chapters will be taught to you next week." He nodded after the Professor's statement then sneaked a peek at Hermione. He was suddenly alarmed when he learned that Hermione is already looking at him. He smiled at her and winked.

Hermione blushed and turned to look at her book again. Draco never left his gaze at her. He continued to look at her earnestly. She looked at him again. Her eyes seemed to be confused. She raised her left eyebrow. He stifled a giggle. He mouthed "I love you" at her as her eyes widened. She looked at her book again.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Uhh, nothing." She shook her head. She looked at Draco again but he is not looking anymore. Harry and Ron followed her gaze.

"Hermione, you are looking at Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm not." She pushed. "Read." She ordered at them and they followed. She didn't know that some people inside the room witnessed their gazes but missed the _I love you_ part.

*****

"Draco!" Blaise shouted with Crabbe and Goyle running on the corridors as they spotted Draco.

"Didn't I tell you that running in the corridors is not allowed?" He said arrogantly and glared at them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot that you are the Head Boy right now." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Well, we heard that you had already picked the flavor of the year. Who's the lucky girl?" He grimaced.

"I don't have time for this." Draco ignored them and walked out.

"It's Granger perhaps?" Draco stopped walking when he heard his statement. His heart starts to pump and turned at them again.

"What did you say?" Blaise frowned.

"I'm sorry Draco. I know it's not true. Who is Granger to pick right? She's not your type. Well, I guess we have to go. Sorry again." The three looked at him with fear and walked away from Draco. Draco stood there for a moment and thought of things.

_What have you done Draco? How will you fight for her as you promised if you can't even tell the public you loved her? Why are you scared you mongrel? You don't have the courage. You don't deserve her. _He told himself quietly with anxiety deep inside him.

He walked and walked and found himself in the owlery.

*****

They were eating inside the Great Hall and suddenly the owls came in. "Mails' here!" Ron exclaimed. The owls dropped their mails and students turned to be excited.

"I guess Charlie hasn't forgotten what he promised me." Ron stated with delight as he tore down a blue wrapper and came out a quaffle with an image of an unrecognized dinosaur. "This is so cool. Wicked!" Ron said joyfully. Obviously, he loved his gift.

"It's really nice Ron." Harry appreciated as he smiled down at his scarf sent by Mrs. Weasely. "You know, I really consider your mother as my second mum now. She's very thoughtful." He gazed at his scarf again.

"Absolutely. You're Ginny's guy." Ron smirked. Hermione narrowed her eye at Ron.

"Ron, Harry is not just Ginny's boyfriend. Mrs. Weasely considers him as her son too. She's just really sweet." Hermione interrupted. Ron shrugged. "Whatever." Another owl came in and all the students looked at on where it would land.

The owl landed in front of Hermione. She stared at it. "Don't you think it's a bit late?" Harry asked. "Yeah. That owl's weird." Ron added.

Hermione took out the card on the owl's beak and as she got it, the owl left a kiss on her cheek before it flew again. Ron raised his eyebrow. Hermione opened the card and it read.

_I love you Hermione. Well, I wasn't raised to know how to love or be affectionate but I really tried to show you my love. That's the best I can do. The only thing that makes it worthwhile reading is that it's true._

_-Me_

Hermione just stared at the piece of parchment. She knew who wrote but she doesn't know what he means. All the love and things he gave her is enough but why is he talking like that? Why doesn't he just tell it directly? Why write it? And not say it? Questions are filling Hermione's mind.

"Hermione, what did it say? You look dumb shocked." Ron stated. "From whom?" Harry added. But Hermione just stared at the paper and never reacted. She doesn't seem to notice her friend. Ron, known by his impatience, caught Hermione's letter. Hermione snapped out.

"Ron don't—"

"Who's he 'Mione? Ron's voice is cracked. He's fighting his tears so it won't come out.

"Who's who?" Harry asked and caught the letter on Ron's hand. He seemed to be shocked too.

"I don't know." She lied. She's hurt to be lying again with her best friends but she has to be a really bad liar.

"You're lying." Ron demanded and still frowning.

"I don't really know him."

"Is it Malfoy then? Is it him? Hermione? Why didn't y—"

"I said I don't know!" She shrieked and darted out the Hall with a tear falling down from her eye. She doesn't really know why she's sad because Draco just made a very sweet love note. Why is she depressed?

_It sounds like goodbye… _She thought with hurt and anxiety. _Is it because we can't show our relationship to anyone? Is he already tired of hiding? _Actually, he truly is tired. He wants everyone to know how much he loved Hermione. But how? They can't stay to be secretly in love with each other forever.

*****

Hermione entered the Common Room and saw Draco on his tripping outfit. She raised an eyebrow.

"Want a trip to Hogsmeade? We can stroll and drink butter beer and stuff. I want to spend my whole day with you. Alone and having fun. I know I'm weird today but… What do you say?" he sounds hopeful.

"I don't know Draco. I'm going to do a lot of things today. I have to make an essay about Muggle Studies and Potions and—"he cut her off.

"Hermione please?" he moved forward and placed his hands on Hermione's waist. He looked at her eyes thoughtfully and started speaking. "Give this moment to me. I'm craving for your company. I've never been so happy in my life until you came. We can do those stupid essays later but please come with me." He begged.

"Okay!" She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. He laughed.

"Are you sure you're not from Slytherin?" He laughed more and Hermione loved it. She watched him laugh keeping it to memory. _Before he would say goodbye. I should spend every single time of mine with him._

"Absolutely not!"

"So, this is gonna be our first date then?" he smirked.

"Look, I'll come with you okay? But just please. Stop teasing me."

"Sure." He said sarcastically which made Hermione narrow her eyes. _She loves to do that when she's upset. Very adorable._ He put his hands off her and glided to the table to fix his books. He wants to leave everything right before going out with her.

"Draco?" He turned around and raised his eyebrows with wonder.

"Yes honey?" he smiled at her.

"Why did you send me a letter?" she asked and Draco frowned. She turned to be nervous. Her heart is drumming loudly on her chest. "Why don't you just tell me directly? Why do you have to write it?" she said nervously but she tried hard not to make her voice crack.

"Honey, before anything else, I want you to know that I love you very much and nobody can ever tell on how much I love you. You are the most precious thing for me. More precious than my own life because you are my life itself." He said with his husky voice.

"Hermione, please do understand that I can't tell you my reason of writing. It's really complicated and I don't really know where to start." His voice is serious. Hermione made an intake of breath and gulped.

"Why don't you start from the beginning then?" her voice was cracked. She hated herself.

"No, I can't. Please understand. Let's just say, I don't have the courage to tell you my reason yet. Let's just leave it at that. I hope you can really understand." He held her hands and kissed it. She sighed with worry. Draco felt guilty.

"I shouldn't have sent you a letter if this was going to be your reaction."

"It makes me anxious. It's like you're saying goodbye or something. Draco, I can't live without you. You are my life too." She said as tears dwelled up her face.

"Please don't cry love. I can't live without you too but there are also things to consider. We should accept the way things are." He wiped her tears using his lips and hugged her tight.

"But I don't like the way things are." She whispered. She pulled away and faced him.

"Hermione, what do you think does the letter mean?"

"Draco, I don't care! I don't care what people would think! I don't really care! We can't leave each other."

"Hermione, I don't have the courage to face everyone. You deserve someone better than me. I'm a stupid, ridiculous, son of a Death Eater! Our relationship won't work if there are barriers between us. We have to face the truth Hermione. Reality says we can't be together."

"Draco no. I don't care if I deserve someone better than you. I want you. I love you. I'm going to die without you. You are my everything." She cried and reached out for him. They hugged each other tight.

"Hermione, let's go out. I know it's not the right thing to say but I think this would be our last chance of being together. Go out with me and be happy." He kissed her hair but Hermione pulled away and slapped his face as her forehead creased. Her tears never dried up. It continued to flow.

"Draco Malfoy." She said his name with disgust and gulped. "If you really love me, you are not going to do this. I won't go out with you because I don't want it to be kept in my memory. I don't want to think of us being with each other for the last time! You don't love me! You said forever? Huh. You didn't mean it." She sobbed loudly. Draco's face can't be painted anymore. His eyes are clouding.

"Hermione, please understand the situation. You know I love you bu—"

"Understand the situation or understand you? You are selfish Draco! You are just thinking about yourself. You are thinking about what your image will be if they knew you are dating the Ms. Know-it-all! I'm not stupid Draco. I get it. You want to leave me because you can't show everyone me as your… girlfriend. But now, I'm not your girlfriend anymore." She sobbed and breathed hardly. She glared at him and ran to her room.

She left Draco on his knees regretting everything that he had done to her. A tear flowed down his satin face.

*****

Hermione sat down with her best girlfriend sobbing. She told her everything that happened. Ginny felt really angry when she heard what Draco had done but Hermione told her that she should do nothing to him. She leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Stop crying Hermione. You're killing me." She smoothed her hair and sighed. "I guessed it right. He doesn't deserve you." Ginny said angrily.

"Stop it Ginny."

"Only if you're going to stop crying too. Hermione, he's not worth crying for. He's just a stupid git."

"Oh, Ginny! I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"Hermione, there are others out there. You'll find the right one for you. Maybe it's not this time." Hermione roamed her eyes at the Quidditch Pitch and touched the grass where they're sitting down.

"I love the smell of the grass." She changed the topic and wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"You changed the topic." Ginny demanded.

"But I have to! I can't forget his face! Oh, his face! I can't believe I cried for him." She cried again as Ron and Harry came closer to them.

"Hermione, are you crying?" Ron asked with full concern.

"Obviously." Ginny muttered.

"Shut up Ginny." Ron and Harry sat down the grass like they did and they comforted Hermione whatever the reason was.

"'Mione, tell us the reason." Harry urged. "It hurts to see you that way."

"Hermione Granger! Hermione Granger! Where are you?!" The four of them snapped and searched for the one who's shouting.

The other's eyes widened when they saw Draco Malfoy in search of Hermione.

"You there!" He shouted at a 6th year Gryffindor. "Do you know where the Head girl is?" He breathed hardly and the boy turned to be scared.

"She's… She's…" He spluttered nervously.

"For Merlin's sake! Just tell me!" He shouted at the boy.

"She's—uhm—withherfriends!" The boy said rushing. "Right there at the middle of the Pitch. Sitting on the grass." He pointed at the four and ran briskly with fear. Draco ran and reached their place.

"Hermione!" He shouted and all the people are now staring at them. Hermione's eyes are in horror. She and Ginny stood up. Ginny glared at Draco.

"What do you want from her?" She demanded.

"What's going on?" Ron and Harry chorused and they stood up too.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He said hopefully and desperately.

"What are we going to talk about?" Hermione said bluntly. She walked with a rush but Draco kept pace with her.

"Hermione please." She ran but he stopped her.

"Please listen to me! Make me explain!" He shouted and everyone could hear. She turned around but tears are already dwelling up her face.

"What do you want?" She glared with her red eyes.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry. I don't mean the thing last Saturday. Forget it please. Come back to me. I need you." He begged and dropped down to his knees.

"Great performance Draco. Great. Everybody can see you know. Scared?" She turned around angrily and walked again but

"I love you Hermione Granger! It's the truth." At last he said it out loud and all the people around them turned into gasps and awe. She stopped from walking and looked at him again. He stood up.

"I love you Hermione. You're right that I'm selfish but you'll never be right when you said that I do not love you. I'm still keeping my promise that I'll love you forever. Now everybody knows how much I love you." He raised his hands and pointed everyone around them.

"Everyone! I love Hermione Granger and forever will be. I don't care now on what you'll think but you can't refrain me from loving her because nothing can ever stop me." He stated with all his heart. Hermione looked at him. She was touched by his words.

"You stupid blond!" She shouted hardly and the people's eyes widened. "Don't you know that…" Draco frowned with sadness, guilt and anxiety. "That… I love you too?" She smiled at him and Draco relaxed and sighed. She ran towards him and they hugged each other tight. "Very much."

"I missed you love." He whispered and everybody clapped at the sight. Ginny and Harry held each other's arms too while Ron smiled but tried to keep the hurt inside him. The rain starts to sprinkle on them as everybody ran inside the castle. Hermione and Draco laughed.

"I remember something." Hermione muttered as she gazed up at the sky, loving the rain.

"Haven't I told you that I love rain?" he asked.

"Why?" she prompted.

"Because it was also raining the day you told me you loved me too. It's also the same place where we argued and came back in each other's arms again. Don't you think it's a coincidence?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I remember."

"I love you Hermione. Forever."

"Do you mean it?" She asked playfully and giggled.

"I mean it this time." He said as they kissed each other passionately under the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! That was along one. I didn't update last week so I made it longer. Review. Make me happy. Thanks.


End file.
